Scars of the Past
by WonderfilledNight
Summary: The liquid that covered the girls arms, soaked her pants, shirt, and splattered through her hair, was not your average red. Nor was it pure black, which Stein had seen before. The blood that dripped all over the tile floor was white. White and black. (MakaxSoul) (OCxDeath The Kid)
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: There are now two authors posting with this account. One is myself (pen name: Wonderfilled Oreo), and the other is my writing partner friend thing. This story is by both of us. She came up with all the ideas, i just wrote everything down,**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Mom?" Raven called, a little surprised. Her mother should be up by now. She found a note on the dining room table. Grabbing a piece of bread and popping it in the toaster, she skimmed it quickly, the words stopping her in her tracks. Clutching the wooden counter top, she read it through two more times, three.

_Gone? _

The note said that her mother had left to chase after her father, who was only a few miles away. She couldn't believe it.

The cold wood of the counter top bit into her flesh as she gripped it tighter and tighter, but she didn't even notice. _Mo will be here soon. He'll take care of you while I'm gone._ Her mother couldn't have called Mo! Not after last time. He was. . . .

The front door opened, and in the doorway stood. . . Mo. _Why him? _"Mo?" Raven's voice was soft, uncertain.

CRACK!

Raven's face stung from Mo's palm.

"You are to call me 'Sir', remember?"

"I'm sorry, Mo. But I'm afraid I don't," Raven raised her chin defiantly, her cheek still stinging, worried about how angry Mo would get this time. . . .


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Mo pushed her to the ground and she landed hard on her shoulder and hip. Not expecting the blow, she tumbled to the ground, unable to help herself. Dully, she noted in the back of her mind that she would have bruises there in the morning. _If she woke up the next morning. _

The last time Raven had seen Mo, she had managed to make him so angry, he had tried to kill her. Raging, he had held her by the throat against a wall, and slashed at her with a shard of glass he had gotten from a broken picture frame. She wasn't sure what had saved her, she didn't remember much of anything beyond the point of the glass shard piercing and digging into her stomach, leaving scars that would stay forever, a painful memory of how her pride could do her so much damage.

Back in the present moment, Raven struggled to a standing position. "What are you doing here, Mo?" No matter how afraid she was, she never let it or the pain show, never gave in to Mo's anger, never ceased to do what she could to anger him more. She was too determined to stay strong. That pride had nearly gotten her killed last time.

Mo shoved her again, this time into the edge of the table. The sharp corner dug into her back. "You are to call me 'Sir', you little _brat_!" Mo shoved her to the floor, this time putting his foot on her stomach so she couldn't get up.

"Why, Mo? I don't quite understand that," Raven used the most innocent, child-like voice she could muster. Her head hurt where it had slammed into the floor. He glared at her, pushing down on his foot, tearing the air from her lungs, and explained that he was her "superior" and that was reason enough. Raven struggled to take in enough air to speak. Mo was putting more and more weight on his foot, all but cutting off her air supply. "I've always been a rather. . . disobedient child," she replied, her voice, if a bit weak, not portraying any of the fear she felt.

Mo grabbed her by her long, black hair, knotting his fingers in it to better his grip and pulled her up so their eyes were level, the tips of her toes just barely brushing the ground. "Well then," he growled, "If you're a child, how about we play a game? Children _love _games." Raven could smell the beer and cigar smoke on his breath as he spoke, then gruffly hurled her to the ground. Her head slammed into the counter top on the way down.

Watching Mo storm down the hall and slam open the door to her room, Raven reached up and touched the back of her head. Relieved that there was no blood, she pushed herself upright, fighting the blackness that crept into the edges of her vision. She shoved herself up, with the help of the table, upright. Struggling to her bedroom door, Raven found Mo standing in the middle of the room, holding her scrapbook.

"Alright. So here are the rules to our game. You do what I say, or _this_ happens_." _He tore a page from her scrapbook. Flipping open the top of his cigarette lighter, he waved it next to the corner of a letter Thorn, Raven's best friend, wrote her a year ago.

Raven watched in horror as the flame licked up and caught the paper. What little breathe she had been able to muster was knocked out of her as the letter crumbled to ashes and fell to the floor. White-hot anger flooded her veins at the smug look on her step-father's face.

An anger she could no longer control.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Raven lunged at her father.

And suddenly, she was struck by an unimaginable pain that lanced through her very being.

But it didn't deter her from her goal.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

A shout of of surprise and then a scream of pain rang through the night, coming from the strange house.

_There's someone there that could be of some importance to us. Watch out for anything. . . unusual._

Lord Death, the headmaster of the Death Weapon Meister Academy (or DWMA for short) had given those instructions to Soul and his partner, Maka, as their debriefing for their new mission.

Soul looked to his meister. Not because she was in charge. No. He was too cool for that. It was because he had to make sure they stayed perfectly in sync. One step different could be a disaster.

Maka smiled. "I think that counts as unusual."

Soul grinned and darted towards the house, Maka quickly following. They reached the doorstep, and in a flash, Soul was gone and in her hands, Maka held a red and black scythe. A perfect weapon/meister pair. Every nerve on edge, practically holding it's breath, ready to react to anything at any moment.

A second later, Maka was kicking the door down.

"So much for `stealth,`" Souls laughed.

"Shut up," and laughter was Maka's simple reply. Looking inside, the duo found the front room rather. . . usual. Besides an empty cigarette box on floor, everything was neat and orderly.

That's why Maka looked at soul and the pair almost smiled in excitement when they heard a scream coming from somewhere down the hall. Maka raced down the hall and peered into the room holding the culprit of the screams.

And what they found inside was _very _unusual.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Raven struggled to wrench herself from the iron grasp the darkness held her in, toiling towards a speck of light in the distance. Reaching out her arms, she finally touched it, and it swallowed her whole.

She opened her eyes a sliver, then shut them tightly. The light was so bright it burned her eyes. Slowly, stiffly, Raven pulled her arms up to cover her eyes from the blindingly bright light, then flinched back when a warm, sticky liquid dripped onto her forehead. She felt a cool hand fell her forehead, then a soft towel wipe away the liquid.

"Mm. . . ." Raven muttered, unable to muster the energy to speak.

"Soul!" a girl called, "She's awake! She's alive!" The blinding light was blocked by a shadow cast over her eyes. Tentatively, Raven slowly opened her eyes again, hoping the blinding light had been dimmed. A blonde haired girl with pigtails was leaning over, soon joined by a white-haired boy with sharp teeth.

"W-who are you?" Raven managed to whisper.

"I'm Maka," the blonde said, "and this is Soul."

* * *

"This is the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Or DWMA for short," Maka told her as they stood in front of a large, symmetrical building a few days later. "Lord Death wants to meet you. He says that you're _special._" She smiled, and ushered Raven in through a set of doors and hallways, filled with people. _Staring people._ Raven kept her head down, staring at the floor, so, so confused. She had no idea what was going on. And then, suddenly an overly cheery voice was speaking to her.

"Raven! It's so nice to finally meet you in person! I've heard a lot about you. I knew your parents. One of the best pairings I've ever seen." at the confused look on the girl's face, he added, "You do know about your parents, right?"

Raven was obviously confused from the look on her face.

"You don't know? Well then. You're mother was a weapon, your father a meister. A bit like Maka here, but in reverse. Have you ever used your weapon form? Can I see it?"

Raven looked at him, biting her lip in fear and nervousness, saying nothing. Then, "I-i d-don't know what y-y-you're t-t-talking about. . ," she stammered.

"She really has no idea. Maka, can you look at her soul for me?"

"Sure!" Maka smiled, and looked at Raven intently. Her smile faded to a thoughtful, confused look and she bit her lip. After about a minute, during which Raven felt very. . . vulnerable, Maka turned her eyes to Lord Death's, looking worried.

"Maka," Lord Death said, "Can I speak to you alone? Soul, take her and explain what's going on."

"Alright. Cool." Soul said, and ushered Raven out.

* * *

"And that's the basics." Soul told her. Raven's head was spinning with information. Weapons, meisters, scythe, what? She just needed a minute to think.

"Do you understand?" the snowy haired boy asked.

"I-i think so. . . ," Raven replied, "I think I get it now." Her head was stilling swimming in the torrent of thoughts, but it was beginning to calm and clear. Things were starting to piece themselves together.

"Where do I fit in this?" she asked.

"You're both. A weapon and a meister. Have you ever used your weapon form before? Besides when Maka and I found you?"

"There may have been one time. It was the same feeling as last time," Raven told Soul the story of Mo's last rampage, smoothing over the bit about him attacking her with the broken glass a bit. There was no need to go into detail about that.

"It seems like it only comes out when you're upset and feeling vulnerable," Soul observed.

"Yeah. I guess so. . . ."

Raven walked into the apartment to see Maka in the kitchen and a cat on the back of the couch. And then suddenly, in moments, the cat was gone, a very. . . scantily-clad woman stood in the cat's place, soul was on the ground with a nose-bleed, and Maka was standing by the cat-woman.

"Put some clothes on, will ya?!" Maka demanded.

The woman sighed and transformed back into a cat.

It was Maka's turn to sigh. "That's Blair."

* * *

**A/N: Alright. If there's any moments you want from someone else's point of view, post it in a review and I'll do it. Also, I've decided that since this story is competing with the novel I'm writing (yup. if you like my writing, review and if I get enough maybe I'll let you see some), that I am not going to write or post any more on this story (and I have half a chapter written) until I get at least one review. I don't care if you say it's good or bad. Just give me an idea of how I'm doing. **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

Raven had stayed in Maka and Soul's apartment for the night. She woke to a half-nude Blair standing over her.

"Good morning!" she giggled.

"Blair, can you please get off my bed?"

She giggled again, but got off the bed. "I like you. Maka would have yelled at me. Soul would have just gotten a nose-bleed."

"That's nice Blair."

Maka and Souls entered the room, arms around each other. Maka sighed. "Blair. . . ." And as Blair predicted, Soul fell on the ground with a nosebleed.

"I'm going to go take a bath." Blair smirked.

Maka shook her head and helped Soul up.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Maka answered the door, and a dark-haired boy and two girls stood on the doorstep. The boy was almost completely symmetrical, except for three little white stripes on one side of his head. Strange.

The boy looked at Maka. "My Father said there was someone here I needed to meet."

Maka smiled. "He must have meant Raven. Here, come in."

The boy walked in, and the moment his eyes fell on Raven, he fell to his knees, staring at her. "Oh, symmetry!" he cried. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, Raven noticed that her bed-rumpled hair, plain white tee-shirt, and blue jeans were all completely symmetrical.

The dark haired boy continued to rant on and on about how symmetrical she was, until he looked up and saw that she had brushed her bangs out of her face some. He stopped his rant mid-sentence, and promptly jumped on her in an attempt to make her symmetrical again.

"Ah! Um, could you- ah!- get off me?"

The older looking of the two girls yanked the boy off of Raven, and promptly began to yell at him.

"What was that for, huh?! You aren't even symmetrical, think about that! Those three white stripes are only on one side of your head!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" the boy wailed. "I'M GARBAGE! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" he pounded the ground with his fists.

"Just ignore him," the girl turned to Raven, "I'm Liz. And this is my sister Patty."

"I'm Raven. It's nice to meet you." After all the craziness that had gone on in the past forty-eight hours, this was nothing to Raven.

"I suggest you change or put your hair up or something. If not, he'll never shut up."

Raven nodded. She took the ponytail Maka had given her off her wrist and put her hair up in a sideways ponytail and looked in the mirror. Better.

The boy finally managed to calm down and stood up with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm Death The Kid," he looked at Liz, who was glaring at him and sighed. Speaking very quickly, he said, "I'm sorry about tackling you." He looked back at Liz. "Happy?" She smirked.

"It's nice to meet you, Death The Kid." She glanced over to see Soul staring at her. "Can I help you?"

After a moment of thought, he said, "I've noticed about you, you aren't really flat-chested, not like Maka, but you're not like Blaire either-"

He was suddenly cut off. By Maka. She hit him in the head with a book that seemed to come out of no where. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE LOOKING AT GIRLS LIKE THAT SOUL IT WAS BAD BEFORE BUT NOW THAT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU JUST DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT YA KNOW? ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY INCLUDE INSULTS TO SAID GIRLFRIEND AND SHE'S THE ROOM!"

Soul looked at her. "Okay. That wasn't cool. I won't do it again." He kissed her quickly.

She blushed. "Soul. Not in front of everyone. . . ."

Soul smiled. "What's wrong with it?"

Maka smiled too. "Nothing. . . ."

Death the Kid sounded exasperated. "Can we stop with the love fest and just get to school?"

Maka looked up at him. "Fine. Raven, come on. I'll show you the ropes."

Raven smiled and followed the group out the door.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Alright, I would like to give a shoutout to everyone who reveiwed, you guys made this chapter happen. :) **

* * *

Maka had showed Raven all over the campus, along with this strange, hyperactive boy she called Black Star, and his much calmer. . . meister! That's what it's called. A girl named Tsubaki. While Black Star was high-strung and rather conceited, they both seemed very nice. It had taken awhile for Black Star to shut up about being the best though. . . But Raven didn't mind.

"So, what now?" Raven asked Maka.

"Lord Death wants to see you." Maka smiled.

"Hello? Lord Death?" Raven asked quietly.

"Hello, Raven!" there was a read-haired man nearby. Raven was pretty sure she had sen him last time she was here, but she wasn't sure.

"Maka said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yes. Can I see your weapon form?"

"Umm. . ." Raven bit her lip. She still had no idea what this weapon form was.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Spirit, get Doctor Stein."

The red-haired man left the room and returned a minute later with a strange looking man, Frankenstein-like.

"Hello." The man said, very calmly.

"Hello, . Did you bring what I asked?"

"I was unable to. I will need the girl to come to my classroom after school today."

Later that day, Raven found herself sitting in a classroom, breathing in a strong incense smell.

"Breath deeply."

After a minute or two, Raven felt a familiar tingle run through her body, only it wasn't accompanied by the pain she was used to. Suddenly, the girl began to twitch violently and uncontrollably. But this time, there was no pain, there was no blacking out. She just suddenly froze. Dr. Stein looked at her, impressed.

Standing before him, was a true weapon. A girl with jet-black hair and eyes, tall, and slender, pale, and eyes ablaze. But what really caught his eye were the blades. And the blood. Periodically over her flesh, just like the Maka girl, Raven's skin was littered with protruding blades. Although, the girl's skin seemed to be split jaggedly, not sliced by the blades. And the liquid that covered the girls arms, soaked her pants, shirt, and splattered through her hair, was not your average red. Nor was it black, which Stein had seen before. The blood that dripped all over the tile floor was white. White and black.

* * *

**A/N: This story fights for attention with my story on another website Quotev, "Be My Juliet and I'll Be Your Romeo", so updates will probably be sporadic. As soon as I notice new reviews though, I WILL update. In the meantime, if you're into BxB (gay) love stories, go ahead and check it out. :) **


	7. Chapter Six

"The girl is not normal, as you have surely seen from her soul and from the display this afternoon."

"Yes. Oh I know. I have a very important question to ask you."

"Yes?"

"One sugar or two?"

* * *

"Maka?" Raven looked to the girl. Two weeks had passed since the day Maka and her partner Soul came to take care of her, and over the course of those two weeks, Maka had grown quite fond of the girl. She would like to think they were friends.

"Yeah, Raven?"

"When you, um.., looked at my soul, or whatever you call it, what did you see?" The girl was rather tentative and shy at the moment.

Maka bit her lip as her mind flashed back.

She peered intently at the girl in front of her. She seemed sweet, and rather innocent, near to the point of being ignorant. But clever all the same. Strong, definitely. She, a girl of about fifteen, maybe sixteen, took down a full grown, raging drunk man.

Something about her was not normal.

And while she hadn't mentioned it to anyone, she couldn't get a read on the girl's soul the first time. This time, she tried a lot harder.

Her brows furrowed as she finally managed to worm through a false facade of a normal, rather weak, dark blue human soul, she nearly physically stepped back at what she saw.

A murky black casing covered the soul, it had to be a casing, there was no tail, something Maka had never even thought possible. As she looked more closely at the soul, she noticed something even stranger. There was a crack in the casing, and through the casing, a faint white glow shone through. Maka was sure she had seen the shape of the crack before. Absolutely positive. But wher-

Maka pulled herself out of the flashback. "Raven. . . Can I see that scar on your shoulder blade?"


End file.
